


Одинок на Рождество

by Girl_with_Violets



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Asexual Bucky Barnes, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Steve Rogers, Asexuality, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, E-mail, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Texting, WTF Asexuals 2017, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, dad jokes, nobody is a christmas tree pervert, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Всё начинается с объявления в ветеранском центре:«Одинок на Рождество? Я готовлю средненькое жаркое, и у меня есть Netflix. Мне говорили, что я хорошо умею слушать, и я даже могу отколоть пару шуточек».Да, примерно с этого всё и начинается.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик переведён на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву для команды асексуалов. Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> «Крепкий орешек» — блокбастер 1988 года. Главного злодея, Ганса Грубера, сыграл актёр Алан Рикман.  
> «Реальная любовь» — трагикомедия 2003 года, где одну из ролей также сыграл Алан Рикман.  
> «Мелочь пузатая» — комиксы, издающиеся с 1950 года. Один из главных героев — Чарли Браун. «Рождество Чарли Брауна» — комедийный мультфильм 1965 года.  
> Также в тексте упоминаются сериалы «Ганнибал» и «Во плоти».  
> «Блокнот „Уничтожь меня!“» — книга-квест авторства Кэрри Смит.

Баки долго и внимательно глядел на маленькую потёртую рекламку, прикреплённую к доске объявлений. Нет, называть это рекламкой было неправильно — она не предлагала ничего купить, это была почти что просьба. Предложение.

_«Одинок на Рождество?_  
_Я готовлю средненькое жаркое, и у меня есть Netflix._  
_Мне говорили, что я хорошо умею слушать, и я даже могу отколоть пару шуточек._  
_~~Старпёрских шуточек.~~_  
_Простите, мои друзья считают их забавными._  
_Я просто решил предложить тёплый сытный обед кому-нибудь, у кого на это Рождество не будет подобной возможности._  
_Если после этого объявления вы почувствовали себя менее странно, пожалуйста, напишите мне письмо на srogers@gmail.com или позвоните по телефону, указанному ниже. Честное слово, я не серийный убийца»._

Баки вернулся в страну четыре месяца назад и не особо чего достиг, но, справедливости ради, ему оторвало взрывом чёртову руку, так что большую часть этого времени он провёл на реабилитации. Теперь он практиковал замкнутый образ жизни и, из некоторого чувства долга, посещал ветеранский центр — а ещё потому, что, если он оставался в квартире слишком долго, её стены начинали надвигаться на него. Не в буквальном смысле, но было адски на то похоже.

И вот он стоял в фойе ветеранского центра, пялился на плакат и искренне обдумывал предложение. Ему было некуда пойти на Рождество. Родителей не было в живых, а сестра путешествовала вокруг света в ходе своего расширенного пропущенного года перед колледжем, и он не мог позволить себе оплатить ей билет домой. Похоже, это Рождество обещало быть фиговым, в том или ином смысле. Это не должно было беспокоить Баки так сильно, но, когда он оглянулся на празднично украшенное фойе, у него заныло в груди. Он скучал по рождественским праздникам своего детства, а поскольку их уже не вернуть, неплохо было бы сделать нечто приблизительно похожее.

Вздохнув и наступив на горло собственному благоразумию, Баки вытащил телефон и вбил в него адрес электронной почты и номер телефона с объявления. Если этот парень был искренним, то… ну. Баки будет решать проблемы по мере поступления.

Убрав телефон, он слегка встряхнулся и выпрямился в полный рост (в последнее время он стал замечать, что сутулится, даже не думая об этом) и направился на выход. Он жил достаточно близко, чтобы не ездить на метро, но достаточно далеко, чтобы посчитать прогулку до дома физическим упражнением и чтобы терапевт не ныл, что Баки не заботится о собственном здоровье. Пока он шёл, холодный воздух вырывался из его рта паром, похожим на дым от сигареты, которую он страстно желал, но больше не мог себе позволить. И он начал составлять в голове письмо:

_«Итак, ты меня не знаешь, но я увидел твоё объявление, а Рождество в одиночестве меня, прямо скажем, ужасает»._

_«Итак, ты меня не знаешь, но, прошу, не дай мне смотреть «Крепкий орешек» в одиночку. Не думаю, что будет интересно, если рядом нет никого, с кем можно передразнивать акцент Снейпа»._

_«Итак, ты меня не знаешь, и у меня только одна рука, но я, возможно, всё же смогу побороть тебя, если ты — серийный убийца. Но после того, как мы покончим с формальностями, мы могли бы поговорить — серийные убийства как профессия всегда были мне любопытны (ты считаешь их профессией или это скорее хобби?)»_

Когда Баки добрался домой, готовое письмо оказалось менее импровизированным и более честным.

 _«Привет,_  
_Я Баки Барнс, мне двадцать шесть лет, и четыре месяца назад я потерял руку, подорвавшись на самодельной бомбе. Я этого не помню, но больше никто не пострадал, так что очевидно, что я вовремя её распознал. После интенсивной реабилитации я столкнулся со своим первым одиноким Рождеством, но тут увидел твоё объявление и должен поинтересоваться: почему ты это делаешь? Это очень добрый поступок, но в данный момент превалирующая часть меня относится к «добрым поступкам» с большим подозрением. Я не должен, знаю, но в последнее время все, кого я встречаю, кажется, принимают мои проблемы близко к сердцу, а когда ты подрываешься на мине, что-то в твоём взгляде на жизнь меняется. Мир кажется чуть жёстче, чуть менее честным. Так что расскажи мне о себе. Прости, это прозвучало грубо. Я не хотел, чтобы оно так звучало. Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, почему ты это делаешь? Я бы очень хотел воспользоваться твоим предложением, если оно искреннее. Скажи мне, ты каждый год смотришь «Крепкий орешек», как и я когда-то? Или тебе больше по душе «Рождество Чарли Брауна»? Сколько тебе лет? Какая у тебя любимая шутка? Почему ты не проводишь Рождество с друзьями? Что сподвигло тебя повесить объявление в ветеранском центре? Пожалуй, мне любопытно. В это время года я и представить себе не могу, что открою двери своего дома для какого-то незнакомца. Ты ждёшь подарок? Я не против, мне говорили, что я потрясающе умею выбирать подарки. Нужно ли мне знать что-нибудь ещё?_  
_Спасибо,_  
_Баки»_

Он нажал «Отправить», пока не успел передумать, и телефон издал свистящий звук, который Баки всё никак не мог отключить. Письмо ушло, улетело в эфир, и теперь оставалось только ждать.

*

На следующий день телефон Баки запищал пугающе рано (для него). Баки застонал и в полусне разблокировал его, заметив, что минуло только девять утра — слишком рано для какой-либо сознательной деятельности. По крайней мере, обошлось без кошмаров. То ли это была случайность, то ли помогли рекомендованные терапевтом упражнения, нельзя было сказать. Он забыл помедитировать перед сном — просто хлопнулся на матрац на полу и благополучно завернулся в одеяло. Зато ему пришло новое письмо. От Стива Роджерса. Протерев глаза ото сна, Баки приступил к чтению:

 _«Привет, Баки,_  
_Спасибо тебе за письмо, ты единственный человек, который пока что решил принять моё предложение. Я не серийный убийца, и я не думаю, что был бы в этом хорош. Я довольно болезненный — это звучит несколько жалко, но так это легче всего прояснить. Я страдаю синдромом хронической усталости, а это значит, что порой я даже с постели встать не в состоянии. Когда я смотрел «Ганнибала», я подумал, что мне бы потребовалось больше «хороших дней», чтобы поддерживать на должном уровне навыки успешного серийного убийцы. Но сейчас, когда я получил твоё письмо, я не сплю. Сегодня хороший день (в отношении СХУ), так что я надеюсь нарядить рождественскую ёлку — она уже какое-то время стоит голая, роняет иголки и в целом выглядит очень печально. Может быть, ты хочешь зайти и помочь нарядить её? Может быть, мне стоит рассказать немного о себе, прежде чем предлагать что-то ещё._  
_Мне двадцать семь, и я живу один. У меня тесная компания близких друзей, которые меня терпят, за что я им весьма благодарен. Единственная причина, по которой я не провожу Рождество с ними, — они собираются на праздники на Гавайи. Я знаю, выглядит так, словно меня не пригласили, или что-то в этом роде — пригласили, просто я отказался. Я не плаваю, не слишком-то люблю загорать (ирландский тип кожи), я нахожу проблемы на ровном месте. Я подумал, что если останусь здесь, то смогу немного поработать над своими рисунками (я иллюстратор-фрилансер), а затем мне пришла в голову идея пригласить к себе на Рождество кого-то, кто в этом нуждается. Раньше я помогал в бесплатных столовых, и это было одновременно радостно и печально, понимаешь? Но в этом году мне захотелось сделать что-нибудь другое, остаться у себя в квартире и потратить время на себя, так что я решил повесить это объявление и посмотреть, заинтересуется ли кто-нибудь. Моих родителей нет в живых, и, думаю, я хотел бы почтить их память с помощью приличного жаркого и, конечно же, «Крепкого орешка». Можно ли найти более рождественский фильм? Я не хотел предлагать его, чтобы это не стало для кого-то триггером, но если ты в деле, то и я тоже._  
_Я люблю Чарли Брауна и всю «Мелочь пузатую», я большой фанат комиксов, и возможно, тебе придётся меня затыкать, если я начну забалтывать тебя на эту тему. Время от времени я работаю над комиксами, плотное расписание не позволяет заниматься ими всё время, особенно когда я болею, но мне всегда в радость создать короткую серию или обложку, я могу прислать тебе ссылку на своё портфолио, хочешь?_  
_Моя любимая шутка — это шутка с подвохом. Когда-то мой папа так надо мной подшучивал, когда я пел в хоре. Он постоянно говорил: «Не забудь оставить дома медведя», а я спрашивал: «Зачем?», даже когда знал, чем закончится шутка, и тогда он улыбался и говорил: «Чтобы он тебе на ухо не наступил». Он не имел в виду ничего дурного — я на самом деле никогда не попадал в ноты, как будто у меня по ушам потоптался этот чёртов медведь. Кажется, в письме эта шутка не такая смешная, ну, или, возможно, тебе надо было бы это видеть своими глазами. Или услышать, как я пою (чего никогда не случится)._  
_Я не жду подарка, если только ты не хочешь купить его сам, в этом случае делай как знаешь. Я обычно дарю подарки лишь по одной причине: хочу порадовать людей. Какое-то время это было одной из моих целей, потому что множество людей бросают все силы на то, чтобы унижать других, и я хотел добавить в мир немного радости. В старшей школе меня часто за это били, представляешь?_  
_Спасибо за то, что связался со мной, и я надеюсь снова получить от тебя весточку._  
_Стив»_

К концу письма Баки понял, что улыбается. Стив казался искренним, пускай и немного наивным, и, кажется, верил в добро сильнее, чем Баки. Прокрутив письмо к началу, Баки заметил, что Стив не упомянул его руку — он пропустил это в письме Баки, почувствовал себя неуютно от этого, или ему просто не было важно? Баки надеялся, что правильным был последний вариант — Стив произвёл на него хорошее впечатление. Он нажал кнопку «Ответить» и начал печатать:

 _«Стив,_  
_Почему ты так рано на ногах? Чёрт побери, твоё письмо меня разбудило. Но всё в порядке, оно меня рассмешило (в хорошем смысле). Твои друзья правы: шутки у тебя и правда старпёрские. Но я уверен, что поёшь ты не так уж плохо, думаю, чтобы поверить в это, мне нужно услышать самому._  
_Для человека, который не является серийным убийцей, ты слишком много об этом размышляешь, — во всяком случае, больше обычного. Я пока что не видел «Ганнибал», а стоит? Я, на самом деле, не очень-то люблю кровищу, а насколько помню из фильмов, они в целом довольно подробно освещают каннибализм. Для меня это несколько жутковато._  
_Ты просто обязан прислать мне фото своей ёлки, когда нарядишь её. Я предложил бы заскочить и помочь, но не знаю, где ты живёшь, и, возможно, это было бы неловко. К тому же, если она, как ты сказал, роняет иголки, нужно поторопиться. Ведь у тебя не может быть голой ёлки — что подумают соседи? А они будут говорить, Стив. Пойдут слухи. Тебя станут называть ёлочным извращенцем._  
_Твои друзья улетели на Гавайи без тебя? Как невежливо. Я знаю, что ты не хотел ехать, но готов поспорить, что отчасти-то ты хотел, верно? Так что, если хочешь, компанию тебе составлю я. Я нынче не особо разговорчив, но неплохо пародирую Ганса Грубера. Странно, но «Крепкий орешек» меня не триггерит. Признаюсь, я уже смотрел его недавно, потому что Рождество же, и честно забыл о, ну, стрельбе и взрывах, а потом даже накрутил себя тем, что меня оно не испугало. В этом есть смысл? Меня триггерят самые странные вещи — я всё ещё их выясняю — но «Крепкий орешек», к счастью, к ним не относится. Это больше связано с прикосновениями — у меня и до Ирака были с этим проблемы, а теперь, с одной рукой, всё стало в миллион раз хуже, потому что мне кажется, что я не могу защититься. То есть, я знаю, что могу, но это не всегда поддаётся логике, понимаешь?_  
_Я бы очень хотел посмотреть твои работы — звучит весьма интересно. Если ты рисуешь комиксы, должно быть, ты в этом хорош, верно? Это впечатляет. Я вроде как в поисках работы, и сейчас понятия не имею, чем хотел бы заниматься. За меня это выясняет мой терапевт. Он продолжает подкидывать идеи, а я продолжаю их отметать. Кажется, я просто не чувствую себя готовым, но в тоже время у меня всё зудит от желания начать что-нибудь делать. Может быть, я возьму пример с тебя и буду помогать в бесплатных столовых или что-то в этом роде. Кажется, я нравлюсь именно тем людям, которым не повезло попасть в Систему. Мне-то повезло, я это знаю. Я знаю, что я везунчик, просто иногда в это трудно поверить. Иногда я тянусь к чему-нибудь левой рукой и лишь секунду спустя понимаю, почему не могу это схватить. Это тяжко._  
_Я не хочу заканчивать на минорной ноте. Я хочу узнать тебя получше и определённо хочу фотографию твоей ёлки. Может быть, ты и свою фотографию приложишь? Или это странная просьба? Я просто хочу представлять, кто ты такой. Я прикреплю свою фотографию. Когда я уезжал, селфи ещё не изобрели. Ах, это очарование юности._  
_Баки»_

Баки принял как можно более естественную позу для камеры. Невозможно было скрыть ни мешки под его глазами, ни то, что волосы его были явно длиннее, чем когда-либо прежде в его жизни, но он выглядел почти нормально. Хороший сон поможет, решил он. Потянувшись, он отложил телефон на тумбочку, скинул одеяло и натянул джинсы и свитер. Он заколол левый пустой рукав, чтобы тот не болтался, и отправился в ванную готовиться к новому дню.

За завтраком Баки продолжил лениво пролистывать страницы в телефоне в поисках пропущенных писем. Он подумал, что в любой момент может написать Стиву СМС — в конце концов, у него был его номер, — но ему очень нравилось просто отправлять и получать письма. Они были не столь сиюминутными, ответ приходил не так быстро, и это казалось более безопасным, словно они общались на нейтральной территории. Закончив до смешного переслащённый завтрак, Баки подошёл к книжной полке и уставился на неё.

Это был ежедневный распорядок. Он покупал книги в благотворительных магазинах и читал их. Что угодно, всё подряд. Частенько попадались пустышки, но Баки нашёл и несколько жемчужин. Он пялился на корешки, мечтая, чтобы одна из книг выскочила перед ним, словно говоря: «Прочти меня, прочти меня!». Он провёл пальцами вдоль полки, а затем остановился на книге с красным корешком и чёрно-белой фотографией молоденькой девочки на обложке. «Перерождение». Он вытащил книгу и перевернул в руке, чтобы прочесть аннотацию. Она казалась приемлемо жутковатой. А ещё книга была увесистой, так что Баки её должно было хватить на пару дней. Он устроился на своём подержанном диване и открыл книгу на первой странице.

*

Баки разбудил писк телефона. Он был поглощён книгой, но в какой-то момент задремал. Он резво схватил телефон с пола, куда тот упал, и открыл самое свежее письмо.

 _«Баки,_  
_Прости, что разбудил тебя, честно, обычно я не встаю так рано. Бонусы того, что я фрилансер, полагаю. Но я постараюсь отправлять свои ответы в более разумное время. Ты ведь знаешь, что на торце твоего телефона есть ползунок, который отключает звук, да? Ну, конечно, если у тебя айфон, хотя, слушай, у большинства людей вроде как айфоны. Apple правит нами всеми. Да здравствует Apple._  
_Моё пение в самом деле настолько ужасно, я гарантирую тебе. Я не знаю, как доказать это, но при этом не петь, так что ты поставил меня в неловкое положение. Сейчас, чтобы сделать попытку спеть, мне нужно напиться. Но я не записываю себя на диктофон, когда пьян, так что, думаю, это может стать твоим рождественским заданием, и я б на твоём месте его принял. Я очень милый, когда напиваюсь, не лезу в драки (часто) и всего пару раз оказывался в неотложке (не по своей вине)._  
_Я в самом деле не серийный убийца — начать с того, что я слишком мелкий. Мне просто, ну, нравится Ганнибал? Я не из тех людей, кому интересны настоящие серийные убийцы, меня это только расстраивает, но что касается вымышленных — я тут как тут. «Ганнибал» — прекрасный сериал, если пропустить каннибализм (да, я знаю). Сейчас его закрыли, но я продолжаю надеяться на продолжение. Заметь, что я продолжал надеяться и на продолжение «Во плоти», так что, возможно, я просто чересчур оптимистичен в том, что касается прекрасных гейских сериалов и их возрождений, которым никогда не бывать._  
_(Кстати, «Во плоти», если ты его пропустил, а так, скорее всего, и есть, — это сериал о подростках-зомби с довольно жутким посмертием. Никаких спойлеров, но он тоже очарователен. И заканчивается открытым финалом. Жизнь ужасна. Просто кошмарна. Возможно, я никогда от этого не излечусь.)_  
_Я приложил фото своей рождественской ёлки, которая больше не голая. Я не ёлочный извращенец, чтоб ты знал. То, что моя ёлка стояла «а-ля натюрель», не значит, что я за ней подглядывал. Иногда соседи по квартире позволяют друг другу ходить голышом (я бы предпочёл, чтобы они так не делали, но это только моя проблема, и ничья больше)._  
_Я правда не переживаю из-за Гавайев. Ну, хорошо, только чуть-чуть, но я не особо люблю праздники, а если у меня случается какой-нибудь приступ, то вообще никакого веселья. В настоящий момент я чувствую себя нормально, много сплю и хорошо питаюсь, так что скрестим пальцы за следующие несколько дней, я не хочу порушить тебе Рождество, проспав его. Я говорил, что храплю?_  
_Я очень хотел бы услышать, как ты изображаешь Ганса Грубера. Я однажды попытался, и всё закончилось тем, что у меня чуть не случился приступ астмы. Но Алан Рикман — потрясающий, я люблю его голос. В нём есть что-то такое успокаивающее. Я хотел бы, чтобы он читал мне сказки на ночь. Это странно? Может быть, немного. О! Нам абсолютно точно стоит посмотреть «Реальную любовь», если захочешь. Без признаний в бессмертной любви Рождество — не Рождество. Экшен-фильмы и романтические комедии. Вот подлинный дух Рождества._  
_Триггеры не всегда логичны. Мой друг работает в ветеранском центре — именно поэтому мне разрешили повесить свои объявления, — и он иногда рассказывает мне о своей работе, и да, он говорит, что людей провоцируют самые странные вещи, и это всегда важно, вне зависимости от того, насколько это чудно. Что касается проблемы с прикосновениями, я могу это понять, хотя у меня это связано больше — как бы это сказать? — с интимными прикосновениями. Ладно, я просто скажу это — я асексуал. Если ты не знаешь, что это такое, а большинство людей не знает (во-первых, я не растение), это значит, что я не хочу секса. То есть, абсолютно. Меня от самой мысли о нём передёргивает. Ну, понимаешь, «фу, гадость». Совершенно не моё. Люди меня всё же привлекают, в эстетическом плане, и я хочу отношений, но это довольно маловероятно. Никто не захочет встречаться с кем-то, кто не хочет с ним спать, верно? Но это и не та вещь, насчёт которой я готов пойти на компромисс. Всё, что связано с сексом, для меня отвратительно. Я не против поцелуев, невинных прикосновений, не против обниматься и держаться за руки, всех этих невинных вещей, но как только дело заходит дальше, я иду в отказ. Мои друзья меня понимают, но до поры до времени. У меня есть подруга, которая считает себя немного свахой, и она постоянно пытается свести меня с кем-то, типа: «О, как только тебя узнают получше, на секс будет наплевать». А им не плевать, Нат, им это всегда важно._  
_Прости… задело. Моё портфолио лежит на сайте steverogersart.com — самые новые работы вверху. Мне надо бы пройтись по нему, получше рассортировать, удалить некоторые самые слабые, но мне очень хочется узнать, что ты думаешь._  
_Ты найдёшь дело, которым захочешь заниматься, — я это знаю. Просто оно должно быть тебе по душе. Нет нужды рваться к чему-то, что тебе не нравится, и месяц спустя возвращаться к началу. Что до твоей руки, я не хочу ничего говорить, ведь что можно сказать? Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось через это пройти. Ты не думаешь о протезировании? Это не слишком личный вопрос?_  
_Я приложил собственное фото. Прости за мой нос. И за волосы. И за всё остальное. Твоя фотография в сто раз круче моей — ты высокий, темноволосый, симпатичный, тебе это всё подходит, как никому другому. Сильно несправедливо? Селфи? Не знаю, я помню, что они вроде как появились, когда я был в старшей школе — ну, к самому её окончанию. По крайней мере, теперь не нужно просить других людям подойти и запечатлеть нас и окружающие мирские блага — воистину, это прогресс в культурном плане._  
_Стив»_

Пока Баки читал, он не мог стереть с лица широкую улыбку. Стив продолжал его удивлять. Он нажал «Открыть вложения». На первой фотографии была изображена рождественская ель, на которую было навешано больше украшений, чем Баки когда-либо видел, а на второй — ого. С экрана ему улыбался симпатичный светловолосый парень. С его носом и волосами всё было в порядке. Он был тощий, но ему это шло. На нём были очки в толстой оправе, и он широко улыбался. Баки ощутил, как его сердце пропустило удар. А затем Баки одёрнул себя. Стив был асексуален, и это задело Баки за душу гораздо сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Баки никогда особо не нравился секс. Он пытался им заниматься и решил, что неудачный опыт связан с неподходящим партнёром. Может быть, у них со Стивом было больше общего, чем он предполагал — то, как Стив это описывал, для Баки имело смысл. У него не было прямо такого же отвращения — скорее, двойственные чувства, но прикосновения — чёрт, прикосновения он мог понять.

В животе заурчало, так что Баки встал и пошлёпал на кухню. Бросив быстрый взгляд на свои пустые шкафы, он заключил, что на ужин у него будут консервированные макароны-колечки в томатном соусе. Баки вывалил их в чашку и засунул её в микроволновку, а затем исполнил короткий дурацкий микроволновочный танец, напоминание о тех временах, когда он занимался чечёткой и балетом — просто несколько повторяющихся шагов, которые помогали скоротать время, пока печка отсчитывает время. Это было глупо, но никто и не смотрел. Раньше он считал себя хорошим танцором, и теперь скучал по танцам. С тех пор, как он вернулся, у него не было возможности пойти на танцы. Может быть, он попросит Стива. Несколько самонадеянно, но всё же. Спросить стоило. Стив был очарователен.

Пока Баки ел это невнятное подобие еды, он раздумывал, что ответить на письмо Стива. Оно было длинным, а в ответ Баки хотел написать ещё больше. Был день накануне сочельника, и Баки отчаянно желал встретиться с этим парнем и — да, провести с ним Рождество. Теперь это не казалось жалким, и даже если было таковым, то это была жалость иного рода. Он отчаянно желал стать другом Стива. Он хотел понравиться Стиву.

*

_«Стив,_  
_Мне сложно писать это письмо, потому что я хочу сделать всё правильно. Во-первых, я хочу сказать, что ты чрезвычайно милый, и я уверен, что тебе об этом постоянно говорят. И, кстати, это не подкат. Не совсем. Ну, позволь мне объяснить._  
_Когда ты упомянул свою асексуальность и то, что это значит для тебя, я должен был признать, что для меня это слишком знакомо. Мои проблемы с прикосновениями, по сути, вытекают из этого, — хотя после потери руки они обострились. Я занимался сексом, и это было, по правде сказать, так себе. Ну, меня он не отвращает так, как тебя, но я бы предпочёл им не заниматься, понимаешь? При прочих равных я бы предпочёл остановиться на поцелуях и тому подобных вещах — наподобие тех, что ты описал. Я ощущал это, сколько себя помню, но всегда подавлял, а когда я отправился в Ирак, мне стало не до того, так что на самом деле я об этом не думал. Меня тоже в эстетическом плане привлекают люди — хотя я предпочитаю женщинам мужчин, так что… я погуглил, и, вероятно, я гоморомантик. Забавно узнавать все эти новые термины, раньше я думал, что у меня просто «хорошего секса» не было. Узнать, что со мной всё, в общем-то, в порядке — это определённо облегчение. А узнать, что есть кто-то, похожий на меня, — ну, ты и представить себе не можешь, что я чувствовал, пока читал твоё письмо. Просто громадное облегчение. Так что когда я сказал, что ты милый, я писал это без сексуального подтекста или чего-то такого, но с эстетической точки зрения я бы очень сильно хотел встречаться с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Я даже не знаю, нравятся ли тебе парни, но я всегда вот так забегал вперёд… Люди обвиняют меня в том, что я много флиртую, и, полагаю, так оно и есть, ну, или было раньше. Мне просто нравилось смотреть, как люди улыбаются, а для меня самым простым способом добиться этого было заставить их почувствовать себя привлекательными. Возможно, это полная ерунда, но я не знаю. Я не знаю, сделал ли я ситуацию неловкой теперь, надеюсь, что нет. Я теперь склонен говорить и писать, не раздумывая — недавно, например, написал электронное письмо незнакомцу ради рождественского ужина! Но, может быть, мы могли бы… я не знаю. Я даже не знаю, нравятся ли тебе парни. Но надеюсь, что нравятся. Может быть, мы смогли бы встречаться. Мне кажется, я хочу узнать тебя лучше, ты, кажется, искренний и честный, а для меня это редкость. Ладно, нет, я продолжаю говорить, что у меня есть удивительная команда поддержки, но всем им платят за поддержку, и никто не проявляет доброту от чистого сердца. Но я мне кажется, что ты именно такой. Ты общаешься со мной, потому что хочешь. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы так оно и было. В этом есть смысл?_  
_В общем. Я принимаю вызов тебя напоить, очень хотел бы услышать, как ты поёшь. Мне нравится танцевать, пьяным или нет, так что из нас выйдет та ещё парочка. Что ты там писал о неотложке? Ты устраиваешь драки?_  
_То есть, главная причина того, что ты не являешься серийным убийцей, — твой слишком низкий рост? Это меня беспокоит, Стиви, правда. Я буду рядом с тобой настороже, не хочу, чтобы меня приготовили и подали на стол к рождественскому ужину. Боже мой, в этом и состоял весь твой план, да? Ты собирался пригласить меня на рождественский ужин в качестве, собственно, рождественского ужина! Я угодил в твою ловушку, попался, как рыба на крючок. Не знаю, как ты можешь называть сериал о каннибализме прекрасным, тебе придётся показать мне его и разъяснить, пока я буду прикрывать глаза руками. (Теперь делать это сложнее — прости меня за шуточки про одну руку, у меня их уйма. Как там говорят? Со временем начинаешь воспринимать трагедию с юмором? Когда уже люди перестанут вздрагивать каждый раз, когда я откалываю шуточку о руке? У меня такое чувство, что никогда, ага.)_  
_Я погуглил «Во плоти», и он показался мне интересным. Я хотел бы посмотреть его с тобой. Последние несколько лет я сильно скучал по телевидению, к большому своему неудовольствию, так что тебе придётся устроить мне викторину по популярной культуре, мы выясним, чего мне недостаёт (ха! Прости) и заполним пробелы._  
_Твоя рождественская ель прекрасна, но, если уж на то пошло, разодета. Её вряд ли можно назвать ёлкой в минималистичном нижнем белье. Это ёлка, замотанная в многочисленные свитеры, пальто и шарфы. Твоей ёлке холодно? Ни у кого нет столько мишуры. Ни у кого!_  
_Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду насчёт полной наготы. Армия немного избавила меня от этого комплекса, но всё же одетым быть лучше. Хотя в армии ты раздеваешься только для того, чтобы вытряхнуть отовсюду проклятый песок, а не чтобы с кем-то потрахаться, так что это другое. Думаю, это немного помогало мне справляться._  
_Позволь уверить тебя: моей пародии на Ганса Грубера нет равных. И я хорошо понимаю, что ты хотел сказать о голосе Алана Рикмана — хотя, возможно, он слишком зловещий для сказок на ночь? Может, для жутких историй у костра он подойдёт получше?_  
_«Реальная любовь» — это гениальное произведение, и я подерусь с каждым, кто не согласится. Но от него у меня немного ноет сердце, потому что, ну, понимаешь, мне кажется, что любовь — это такая вещь, которой хочет множество людей (и я в том числе), а найти её не так-то просто. Особенно с асексуальностью, одной рукой и проблемой с прикосновениями. Похоже, это немного безнадёжно, Стиви. Возможно, мне пора завести кошку и смириться с неизбежным._  
_Я посмотрел твое портфолио, и оно потрясающее, Стиви! Ты прекрасно рисуешь, а рисунки шариковой ручкой просто невероятны — как, вот просто как? Должно быть, ты очень усердно над ними трудился, они просто прекрасны. Я знаю, что уже говорил это. А тот портрет пожилой дамы! Я не знаю, как у тебя получилось так передать её черты, но вау. Стиви, я в полном восторге._  
_Что касается работы — я не знаю, чем хочу заниматься. Определённо тем, что не будет накладывать большие обязательства. Я довольно долго служил, а теперь хочу заниматься чем-то интересным мне, чем-то, что оставит мне время на себя. Так что я подумываю о фрилансе. Но без понятия, каком именно. Из снайперов довольно сложно куда-то перевестись. Однако я всегда умел работать руками и, полагаю, хорошо разбираюсь в устройстве чего-нибудь, так что, возможно, мне стоит заняться чем-то типа ремонта? Я не сильно хорошо разбираюсь в компьютерах, что касается программного обеспечения, но, может быть, «железо»? Не знаю._  
_Протез — я знаю, что он мне нужен. Мне его предлагали — такую потрясающую штуковину из металла и углеродного волокна, которая позволила бы мне восстановить девяносто процентов функциональности руки, но я переживаю. Сейчас его испытывают на людях, и это потребует хирургического вмешательства, а когда он будет, ну, полностью подсоединён, я не смогу просто так его снять. Я не знаю, как к этому относиться. Кажется, я стану киборгом. Это классно, да?_  
_И ещё раз, поскольку ты закончил письмо на том, что ты несимпатичный — это всё чушь собачья! Ты самый милый милашка из всей милоты в мире. Попробуй переспорь._  
_Баки»_

Баки прикрепил селфи, на котором сделал лицо «подойди и возьми, сопляк», нахмурив брови так, словно нарывался на драку. Он надеялся рассмешить Стива. Его живот был полон бабочек, злобных бабочек, а сердце колотилось слишком быстро. Он отправил письмо туда, куда уходят все электронные письма, в ту грань между миром живых и миром мёртвых, которая зовётся интернетом, и начал ждать.

Прошёл час, но Стив не ответил. Наступила ночь, и Баки начал волноваться. Он не мог сосредоточиться на книге, которую читал, хоть она и была хорошей, так что решил лечь спать пораньше. На следующий день наступал Сочельник, хотя он едва ли ощущал дух рождества вовсе. Он испытывал смутное желание пойти и купить подарок для Стива, полагая, что их рождественское «свидание» всё ещё в силе после того письма — но он понятия не имел, что купить. Баки не особо желал слоняться по магазинам, хотя и надеялся, что другие покупатели будут слишком заняты, выбирая подарки, и не станут смотреть на него. Некоторые люди не обращали на него внимания, другие пытались поблагодарить его за службу, третьи глазели. Он просто хотел, чтобы с ним обращались так же, как с остальными. Может быть, ему и стоило обдумать предложение протеза от «Stark Tech».

*

Утром в Сочельник Баки проснулся мокрый от пота. Бр-р-р, кошмары. Он не помнил, как подорвался, но его разум явно заполнил пробелы в памяти и, желая быть креативным, слепил в единое целое всё, что он слышал от других людей. Выскользнув из одежды, он направился в душ, где, к счастью, была тёплая вода, и встал под него — не чтобы помыться, просто стоял, закрыв глаза, и пытался сконцентрироваться. Он проделал всё то, что велел ему терапевт, осознавая каждую часть тела: пальцы ног — пошевелить, колени — согнуть, зад — тряхнуть, живот — сделать вдох, пальцы руки — пошевелить (эта часть вызывала неловкость, но он понимал смысл), голова — открыть глаза и посмотреть вперёд. И дышать. Повторив всё по порядку ещё пару раз, Баки почувствовал себя чуть лучше и быстро помылся. Выйдя из душа, он вытерся, а затем натянул на себя самую уютную одежду, ту, что берёг для Плохих Дней. Он всё ещё был намерен пойти за подарком для Стива, так что другим покупателям просто придётся смириться с его трениками и пушистой толстовкой. Эта толстовка была одной из первых вещей, которые он купил, вернувшись, по рекомендации терапевта. Она была подбита изнутри искусственным мехом, делала его чуть крупнее и крепко и тепло обнимала. Баки знал, что выглядит нелепо, но ему было плевать, он уже давно забил на то, что думают люди, глядя на него.

После завтрака Баки пришло на ум, что он не проверил телефон. Нервничая, он включил его и увидел одно непрочитанное письмо. Он разблокировал телефон и прочёл:

_«Это шутка?»_

Ох.

Ох. Стив подумал, что Баки пошутил, назвав его милым. Сказав, что хочет с ним встречаться. Отчаянно, едва не уронив телефон, Баки прокрутил свой короткий список контактов и, не успев придумать, что сказать, позвонил Стиву.

— Алло? — голос Стива был ниже, чем ожидал Баки, и приятным на слух. Баки обнаружил, что у него самого временно отнялся язык. — Там кто-то есть?

— Стив. Стив. Это я, Баки. Я знаю, что у тебя нет моего номера, что это странно, но я даю слово, что моё письмо не было шуткой. Я писал чистую правду, каждое слово.

Стив замолчал. Баки проглотил другие нервные слова.

— Баки, ты не можешь, люди не ведут себя так… не со мной. Мне не говорят таких вещей, — едва слышно пробормотал Стив. Его голос показался более сиплым, словно он плакал.

— Стив, — Баки спешно подбирал слова. Он не мог всё испортить. Не мог. — Стив, послушай. Мне неважно, если ты не хочешь встречаться, всё в порядке, я просто хотел, чтоб ты знал. Ты потрясающий, Стив. Ты милый, забавный, и ты не смотришь на меня как на благотворительное дело, даже несмотря на то, что всё это легко можно в него превратить. Я говорил правду — я хочу посмотреть с тобой «Крепкий орешек», и думаю, что ты очень милый, и смогу сдержаться, отложить это в сторону, если ты захочешь. Я просто очень хочу, чтобы мы стали друзьями. Я хочу провести Рождество вместе с тобой. Я думаю, что оно будет очень хорошим, Стиви.

Стив снова замолк, а затем произнёс:

— Я тоже хочу посмотреть с тобой «Крепкий орешек», Баки.

Баки шумно выдохнул от облегчения.

— Баки, я… я и всё остальное тоже хочу. Хочу встречаться с тобой. Просто не могу поверить, что ты хочешь со мной встречаться. То есть, ты себя видел? И ты меня не знаешь, всякие плохие вещи обо мне, что, если я буду тебя сильно бесить? — продолжил Стив.

— Я поверить не могу, что в тебе есть что-то плохое. О чём ты говоришь? — спросил Баки.

— Я вступаю в драки. То есть, часто. Я не всякий раз оказываюсь в неотложке, так что технически тебе не соврал. Но такое случается. Мои друзья к этому привыкли, им часто приходится меня вытаскивать. Я не могу с этим справиться, просто когда вижу, как люди делают что-то плохое, то хочу вмешаться, — бессвязно забормотал Стив.

— Погоди, что? Ты вмешиваешься? Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, в последний раз, когда я влез в драку, я увидел, как один парень добавляет что-то девушке в выпивку. А это нехорошо, понимаешь? Так что я бросил ему вызов — купил ей другой напиток. Он отреагировал на это не слишком по-доброму. У меня неделю был фингал под глазом, но в больнице я не оказался, потому что мои друзья были там и оттащили меня.

— Стив, какой же ты смешной. Стой, дай мне продолжить. Ты в хорошем смысле смешной. Если самое худшее в тебе — то, что ты не даёшь девушкам пить коктейли, в которые что-то подлили, то, думаю, я смогу это пережить. И в драке, если будет нужно, я смогу за себя постоять. Я смогу помочь, Стив. Разумеется, после я тебя отругаю, но также буду рядом с аспирином и пакетом замороженного горошка.

— Правда? — спросил Стив.

— Конечно, правда. Значит, ты — чёртов сопляк, который лезет в опасные ситуации. Я служил в армии. Я встречал сотни таких, как ты. Чтобы меня отпугнуть, нужно что-то похуже. Так, а что насчёт меня? Я не могу позволить людям касаться меня слева, потому что ловлю паническую атаку. Разве это — идеальный материал для свидания?

— Но у тебя есть ещё и целая правая сторона, — по голосу Стива Баки расслышал, что тот улыбается. — А над левой стороной мы могли бы поработать.

— Чертовски верно, могли бы, — согласился Баки. — Но ты видишь, мы оба неидеальны. Да чёрт возьми, в мире нет ни одного идеального человека. Но в том-то и смысл свиданий, Стиви — разобраться с этим. Может быть, у нас получится полное недоразумение, но попробовать стоит, ведь так?

Стив снова замолчал, и Баки весь напрягся, а его сердце подскочило к горлу.

— Попробовать стоит, — наконец сказал Стив. — Ты мне нравишься, Баки. Даже если у нас не получится встречаться, я хочу быть твоим другом. Я никогда ни к кому, ну, не привязывался так быстро и крепко, как к тебе. Время, когда я отвечал на твои письма, было лучшей частью дня. Я правда не ждал, что кто-нибудь напишет. Просто, ну, попытка не пытка. Но мне написал ты, и я понял, что очень хочу провести с тобой Рождество. И ощутил себя так глупо, когда запал на тебя, а всё, что у меня было — твои письма и фотографии. Но я, кажется, запал.

— Эй, Стиви? Я тоже. С того самого момента, как я прочитал шутку твоего отца. Я попался. Ты удивительный. — Баки улыбнулся.

— Ничего особенного, — возразил Стив.

— Мы поработаем твоей самооценкой, знай, — сказал Баки.

— Что, правда? — поддразнил Стив.

— Да. Она отстойная. А ты потрясающий. Признай это.

— Я не знаю, что на это ответить, — тихо сказал Стив.

— Просто дай мне свой адрес и немного времени, чтобы я заявился к тебе на порог, — осторожно попросил Баки.

— Ты… ты проведёшь Сочельник со мной?

— И само Рождество? — удивлённо уточнил Баки.

— Да. Я просто… этого хотел бы, — пробормотал Стив.

— Разумеется. Мне нужно кое-что сделать, а сразу после я приду. Напишешь мне адрес в СМС?

— Хорошо. Баки?

— Да?

— Мы в самом деле это сделаем?

— Если ты захочешь, Стиви.

— Я хочу.

— Тогда да.

— Хорошо.

— Сейчас мне нужно идти — но скоро увидимся, ладно? И ещё, Стиви? Мне нравится твой голос.

Баки повесил трубку прежде, чем Стив успел ответить. Спустя несколько минут он получил СМС с адресом Стива — тот жил недалеко отсюда, Баки мог дойти туда из магазина пешком. Он положил телефон в карман, пригладил волосы рукой и схватил кошелёк и куртку. Ему нужно было купить рождественский подарок. И он должен был быть чудесным.

*

Воздух был прохладным, но не настолько холодным, каким мог бы быть, так что Баки посчитал это благим знаком. Он бродил по магазинам с определённой целью, чего не делал с тех самых пор, как ушёл в армию, и изучал различные товары в поисках идеального подарка. Чего бы хотел Стив? Что Баки мог бы подарить ему такого, о чём никто другой не догадался бы?

В конце концов он оказался в небольшом книжном магазине. Он подумывал попросить продавца-консультанта о помощи, но та, казалось, сбивалась с ног, обслуживая посетителей направо и налево. Так что вместо этого он водил рукой по полкам, как делал дома, пока пальцы не задержались на книге с чёрным корешком — «Уничтожь меня!». Баки вытащил её и прочёл аннотацию. Это был интерактивный блокнот, созданный, чтобы вдохновлять художников на креатив и бросать им вызовы. Баки знал о Стиве немного, но тому точно нравилось развлекаться со своими рисунками. Так что этот блокнот должен был подойти идеально.

Баки оплатил покупку и с пакетом в руке отправился к дому, где жил Стив. Колени его подрагивали. По пути он чуть не врезался в ветхий ларёк с подарочной упаковкой. Воспользовавшись моментом, он попросил упаковать книгу. Теперь она стала выглядеть чуть более презентабельно.

Добравшись до многоквартирного дома, где жил Стив, Баки чуть не трясся от волнения. Он аккуратно переместил сумку на сгиб локтя и вытащил телефон.

 _От: Баки_  
_«Я снаружи. Довольно-таки страшно. Пожалуйста, дай совет»._

Через минуту пришёл ответ.

 _От: Стив_  
_«В очереди на Netflix уже стоит «Реальная любовь». У меня есть горячий шоколад и зефирки. Во мне сто шестьдесят два сантиметра роста, у меня астма, и я в буквальном смысле наименее пугающая вещь в этом районе»._

 _От: Баки_  
_«Но Стив, а если я всё испорчу?»_

 _От: Стив_  
_«Эта встреча важна, правда?»_

 _От: Баки_  
_«Важнее всего на свете»._

 _От: Стив_  
_«Так наберись смелости»._

Так Баки и сделал.

*

(Всё прошло неидеально — ничего никогда не случается идеально — но максимально близко к этому, и для Баки было более чем достаточно. В живом общении Стив был очарователен; он встал на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Баки в щёку, и аккуратно касался Баки только справа. Они смотрели «Реальную любовь», и, когда они встретились на середине дивана, Баки зацепил ногу Стива своей. После фильма Баки вручил свой подарок. А под ёлкой был ещё один, предназначенный уже Баки. Стив заказал еду с доставкой и вручил курьеру двадцать долларов чаевыми за то, что тот работал в Сочельник. Баки влюбился ещё сильнее. Они ели, говорили, смеялись и в поисках близости пересаживались всё ближе и ближе, зеркаля выражения лиц друг друга. Они в первый раз поцеловались под омелой, которую Стив наскоро нарисовал на салфетке. Ещё несколько раз они поцеловались безо всяких причин. Стив настоял на том, что будет спать на диване, и какое-то время Баки лежал на кровати Стива без сна, а затем пошёл и утянул Стива в спальню, где улёгся позади него и обнял его рукой за тощую талию.

На следующее утро — нет, когда они проснулись, снег не шёл. Но это было неважно. Стив открыл свой блокнот и был ему очень рад. Баки открыл подарок от Стива и обнаружил, что это тоже блокнот — разлинованный, в кожаной обложке. «Потому что тебе стоит писать», — сказал Стив. Они снова поцеловались. Стив начал готовить, а Баки пытался помогать. Несмотря на все усилия Баки, жаркое вышло грандиозным. Стив Роджерс в самом деле неплохо готовил. После ужина, как и планировалось, они смотрели «Крепкий орешек», а Баки изобразил Ганса Грубера. Стив влюбился ещё сильнее. К концу фильма они снова целовались, неторопливо и томно, как будто всё время мира было в их распоряжении. Когда часы пробили полночь и Рождество закончилось, они оба уснули на диване, и Стив был прав — он немного храпел.

В последующие недели и месяцы были и смех, и слёзы, и улыбки, и споры, но хорошее всегда перевешивало плохое. А будущее было ясным. Потому что это были Стив и Баки. И потому что, может быть, им помогло встретиться небольшое рождественское чудо. Шанс за шансом, а следом ещё один шанс, и наконец всё получилось. И получилось очень хорошо.)

(Стив напился и спел. Баки купил ему плюшевого медведя.)


End file.
